MadaKisaIta
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: contains hard rape and fluff at the end


"Is this such a good idea, Itachi?" Kisame whispered as he and the aforementioned Uchiha crept towards Madara's room in the middle of the night.

"I told you, Kisame." Itachi hissed. "Madara screwed me over last week. This is just my revenge."

"Hasn't your brother proved that revenge never pays out well?" Kisame whispered. "Since his little revenge escapade was cut short when Orochimaru took his body?"

"Keep him out of this." Itachi hissed. "Now shut up. We're almost there."

He picked the lock to Madara's room with ease and slid the door opened. Suddenly the shadows in the room swirled and engulfed him and everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he was tied to a chair with chakra links with Kisame and Madara standing over him. He glared up at them.

"What is going on here?" he snapped, struggling in his binds. "Kisame, what did you tell him?"

"Kisame told me of your stupid little revenge plan." Madara answered for the shark. "How you planned to tied me up and rape me in my sleep. Did you honestly think that childish plan would work on someone like me?"

Itachi scoffed and looked away. He had been afraid something like this would happen. But that Kisame would turn on him he had not expected. He was OFFICIALLY not speaking to the shark.

"Aw, the silent treatment." Kisame smirked.

"That's because his mouth isn't good for anything." Madara said. "Maybe we should sew it closed."

Itachi whimpered. Kisame wouldn't let him, right?

"No, Madara." Kisame said Itachi exhaled. "His mouth can be good for something. He gives a damn good suck off."

Itachi whimpered up at the shark, tears pooling in his onyx eyes. His friend had betrayed him just so he wouldn't get part of the punishment. He was going to be raped by two men at once. Two enormous men.

This had happened only one other time. Soon after he had joined the ranks of Anbu, Itachi had been molested by several of the agents, and raped by two at once. Neither of them had been quite sobrutal as he knew Kisame and Madara would be.

What was he THINKING?

He whimpered as Madara unzipped his pants. He was powerless to stop this.

"If you so much as THINK of biting down, you little brat, you are in a world of hurt." He hissed. He pulled out his cock, revealing that he was already hard.

-That sick bastard.- Itachi thought. He's already hard. What a fucking pervert.-

His mouth was forced open by Kisame when he shoved two silvery fingers far back behind the raven's teeth. Itachi gagged and his mouth opened. Madara grabbed his hair and thrust his shaft into Itachi mouth.

Itachi began to weep as Madara's erection was painfully forced down his throat, His throat muscles tightened to expel the unwanted foreign object, but Madara's hips, cantilevered by his powerfully strong back, was too much for Itachi's meager throat muscles. He groaned around the member, dispising his own stupidity.

"Damn, his throat is tight." Madara smirked. "You weren't kidding. Do whatever you want, Kisame."

Kisame snickered and unzipped his own pants. He pulled Itachi off the chair so the binds were still around his torso, pinning his arms to his body. Itachi was forced to bend over because of Madara's cock in his mouth and his hold on the Uchiha's shoulders.

Itachi whimpered again. He knew how big Kisame was. He knew very well. He had slept with Kisame several times. He knew he was highly above average, and that if Itachi were being raped by it, it would be unbearable.

Kisame spit in his hand and smeared it all over his shaft, to make the job a little easier. He wouldn't usually prepare Itachi in this situation, but he couldn't deny it was damn difficult to get in dry.

He loved Itachi's pitiful whimper as he buried the head of his cock in his entrance. Grabbing hold of his hips in his strong hands, he thrust forward, completely sheathing himself inside the whimpering, trembling Uchiha. He moaned at the tightness of it. Itachi's muscles were constricting him tightly because of the pain.

Tears rolled down Itachi cheeks as he was brutally rammed from both ends at once. Madara's cock was pulsating hot within his throat and was close to release. Itachi would feel his eyes burning in front of his sinuses. It was becoming very difficult to breathe with Madara ramming himself down his throat. He gurgled around the hot shaft, just wishing he could cum already so he could breathe again.

He gagged and felt like he would vomit as the sticky white fluid exploded from Madara's cock, coating his throat and forcing its way into his stomach, pushing it out a bit from the amount. Madara was nowhere near satisfied, his raging erection bobbed against Itachi's face a bit.

Itachi gagged at the taste. He usually liked the taste of cum, but when it was forced on him like this it took on a sour, bitter taste. It bubbled up in his throat and he made no effort to choke it down, vomiting it all back onto the floor, as well as the contents of his dinner that night. He groaned, his head spinning, vomit dripping from the corners of his mouth.

Kisame, however, was not done yet, still ramming into Itachi's tight entrance. Itachi had gone numb and only whimpered a bit as his hips were jerked back to meet Kisame's with a loud slapping noise or flesh hitting flesh at a fast pace.

"Nooo" he groaned softly, tears rolling down his cheeks faster.

Kisame smirked and thrust forward one more time before releasing deep inside the raven. Itachi groaned loudly as he once again felt his stomach being filled with the disgusting substance. He retched, trying to get it out of his system, but nothing would come out. He whimpered again, coughing, trying to get the vile fluid to come up so he would no longer be plagued with the sticky feeling in his gut.

"My turn." Madara smirked. "Is he tight?"

"Of course he is." Kisame said. "Always has been."

Kisame switched to where Madara had been and Madara moved behind Itachi's rear. The whole painful process started again.

Itachi felt like he would drilled in half. Madara was even bigger than Kisame, stretching his ass to the point where it bled. He groaned and gagged as Kisame's cock, still dripping with his cum, was forced into his mouth, pushing against his throat muscles, the head buried deep within his chest. He whimpered louder, willing someone to walk through the door and save him.

-Stop this!- he begged, weeping harder than before. Please, just stop this!-

He screamed, or screamed as well as he could around Kisame's cock, as both his assaulters came inside him, Kisame's and Madara's cum mingling in his stomach, forcing it out several inches, a visible bulge in his middle.

Then, abruptly, it was over.

Kisame and Madara released the chakra holds on Itachi's body and walked out of the office, chuckling. Madara even kicked Itachi hard in the stomach, forcing him to vomit again with such force it came out his nose as well, burning and stinging.

He crumpled into a heap on the floor, blood from his ass mingling with his tears and vomit on the floor. He felt absolutely miserable. He curled up and wept, not bothering to clean off.

Suddenly, there was a warmth around his shoulders and he looked up. Deidara was kneeling next to him and had put a blanket around his shoulders. He smiled sadly, and Itachi knew he had been through this too.

"Come on." Deidara said, helping Itachi stand. "Let's get you cleaned off."


End file.
